Hogwarts
by Dramione4evr
Summary: Albus & Rose are trying to cope without James, James is trying to get rid of Albus which turns into a huge disaster as he gets sent home, and Lily is trying to get closer to Scorpius and trying to get Hugo off her back! Plz suscribe and review! Luv u all!
1. Chapter 1

(I know Lily isn't supposed to be at Hogwarts yet but I only realized three quarters after writing this chapter so please be nice and accept it. So in this story, Lily & Hugo are both a year older than Albus)

James, Lily, Albus, Rose, & Hugo's Times At Hogwarts

Albus stood in the great hall with all of the other first years, waiting to be sorted. He could see his siblings and friends seated at the Gryffindor table smiling at him in a reassuring sort of way. He was still nervous despite what his father had told him about the sorting hat taking his choice into account.

His dad had said it had for him. But how did that mean it would happen to everyone? What if the sorting hat liked his father best out of all the students at Hogwarts?

He felt someone's fingers slipping through his. He looked beside him and saw Rose staring at him with her wide brown eyes.

Albus liked Rose and he knew Rose liked him. Yet they could never find the courage to tell the other.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Your brother and sister are both in Gryffindor. I know you'll be too." She said, trying to comfort him. Albus nodded. "Thanks. I hope you're right." She smiled and stepped away from him, her hand slipping out of his.

"Potter, Severus, Albus!" Albus jumped about a foot in the air. Professor McGonagall was holding the sorting hat above the wooden stool and expectantly looking into the crowd for him.

He stumbled forward nervously. He tried not to think about the fact that all eyes in the great hall were upon him. He approached the stool and Professor McGonagall smiled at him warmly; a gesture he had not been expecting.

Now that he looked, all of the wizarding staff was smiling at him respectfully. Professor Trelawney was nodding at him reassuringly, just like his siblings. Professor Slughorn was actually wiping his eyes on the tablecloth. Professor Lupin was grinning ear-to-ear at him. And Professor Longbottom (Neville had stayed at his house for dinner so many times, they were almost brothers.) Was smiling at him and mouthing "You'll be fine!" But Professor Hagrid was waving at him and beaming behind his shaggy black beard.

As Albus looked into those crinkled black eyes full of happiness, he remembered he had tea with him and his siblings on Friday. He smiled back nervously and sat on the stool, his heart beating wildly. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat over his head and all Albus could see was the inside of it which was ragged and patched.

James had told him he would have to try to get the hat off his head using only his mind. That he had to think really hard about trying to chuck the hat off his head or he would land in Slytherin.

Well that must have been easy for old Scorpius. Albus looked distastefully toward the Slytherin Table. They looked mean.

Father had told him almost everyone in Slytherin was a pure-blood.

Suddenly a voice spoke to Albus, scaring him out of his wits.

The sorting hat over his eyes shook slightly and Albus knew it was the hat that was talking. "Well, your dear brother is wrong. He was no doubt trying to scare you. You don't need to try to chuck me off because all you have to do is let me access your thoughts and decide where you belong.

"I'll let you have free rein, potter. I remember your dad and how he saved the world at the age of 17. This is my sign of gratitude I don't often give." The hat whispered. Albus closed his eyes and said, "thank you," Just as the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus opened his eyes just as the hat was lifted up above his head. The great hall was cheering so loud it made him slightly def. He got to his feet and shakily made his way over to the Gryffindor Table. After many hugs and cheers, he sat down.

He watched as Rose was put in Gryffindor, and he cheered along with everyone else.

When everyone was sorted, Professor McGonagall started handing out timetables and the plates in front of them filled immediately with food. There was every kind of food Albus had ever seen piled high on the table.

As Albus took his Timetables he realized that the owls were suddenly here and were swooping down at them dropping packages to their owners. Mom and Dad had bought Albus a snowy white owl.

Dad had told him that he had once had one just like it named Hedwig and that it had died in his seventh year at Hogwarts. When Albus had asked how, Dad had said she was hit by the killing curse.

He felt sorry for his Dad so he had named his Hedwig. She swooped down and dropped a package on his lap. He opened it curiously. Inside was a letter addressed to Albus, James, Lily, Rose, and Hugo.

He claimed their attention after James was done shoveling down food, Rose was done checking her timetables, and Lily and Hugo were finished their conversation about hoping they were in the same class.

He opened up the letter and read:

"_**Dear Albus, James, Lily, Rose and Hugo,**_

_**Firstly, Congratulations Albus and Rose on making Gryffindor! **_

_**We're SO proud of you! –**_

James snorted. He was Jealous.

"_**-And James,-**_

"Finally! A reason why I should bother listening. I was beginning to think everything would be about dear old Albus!" James said looking at his little brother somewhat repulsively.

Albus continued as if he hadn't heard his older brother.

"_**And James, please try and stay out of trouble for once. It wouldn't be the first time you were nearly expelled."**_

Everyone laughed except James who stalked out of the Great Hall muttering something like "- People don't even have any concern for their kids anymore. I'd like to see their faces if the Hogwarts express crashed and I died…"

"_**Lily and Hugo, everything's fine here as always. We can't wait until Christmas. We're sending gifts for all of you. Have a good time at Hogwarts. We'll write every day.**_

_**Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione." **_

"See what they sent us!" Lily cried suddenly, excited. Albus obediently looked farther deep inside the package. There was a new book for Lily. "Yes! Daddy said he would send it at Christmas if it arrived late! Guess not!" She grabbed it and ran out of the hall which was slowly emptying.

The next gift was for Hugo. It was a muggle camera. He took it happily and said, "Excellent! Dad said he would get me one." He snapped a picture of Albus and Rose. "Great! It works!" Then he raced out of the room after Lily.

Now Albus and Rose were the only ones left. Albus got out James present. It was a tiny model of a volcano which exploded every five seconds.

James was very interested in volcanos and space and other muggle science stuff. Albus put it on the table making a mental note to give it to James when they left. Albus pulled Rose's gift out of the package. It was a bunch of sugar quills she had asked for. She gave a little squeal of delight and waited for Albus to pull his present out.

Albus smiled at her and withdrew his gift. It was a tiny model of a Firebolt.

It was the world's fastest broom in the world. Every once in a while at home, Albus's dad would give him quidditch lessons. Albus loved his gift. He grinned widely, picked up James' gift, and left the Great Hall with Rose.

When he had reached his four poster bed, James was already in bed.

Albus knew he wasn't asleep though. So he quietly- as to not wake the others- placed his gift on his bedside table and said good night to James who did not answer but was breathing rather exaggeratedly.

He had done it. Albus thought as he climbed into his own bed. He was at Hogwarts, was in Gryffindor, and it seemed all his worries were at an end. Albus put his own gift onhis bedside table, sighed happily and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

James woke early the next morning. His bad mood hadn't vanished through the night. Everything's about Albus, he thought, If only I could get Albus to do something bad. Then Mum and Dad will probably like me better. He changed into his robes and went into the great hall for breakfast.

James was at the Gryffindor table thinking hard, he didn't even notice the great hall was almost empty. People started to come half an hour later. Albus sat down beside him cheerfully.

"So big bro, did you like your gift from dad?" He asked James.

"Gift? What Gift?" When did dad send him a gift?

Albus looked at him, puzzled. "Your gift from yesterday. You were sleeping so you probably didn't see it. It's a volcano model. I put it on your bedside table."

"Oh. Okay then I'll see it when we go back up." Albus nodded and started a conversation with Rose_. Hmm… my brother is a pain lately,_ he thought; _if only I could get him upset enough to leave Hogwarts, or to get him to do something so bad he'd be expelled._

Herbology was their first lesson with Hufflepuff. He'd make a move then. But right now, he should just relax and enjoy his breakfast. James mind was set. He grabbed a few scrambled eggs and toast. He had a plan.

They were in Herbology. Albus was still talking with rose. If only he could separate them. "Hey Rose. Can you get me the safe goggles? Or this mandrake will poke me in the eye." She agreed and went off to get a pair. "Al…" Albus looked up.

"Yeah, James?" Plan a) was about to start. "Well, I'm feeling a bit tired. So when we go on off to bed, can you please bring me a glass of water? I'm feeling a bit ill and I don't think I could do it myself." Albus stared at him. "You could just summon it." James nodded dramatically and said, "I don't know how. I almost just started at Hogwarts you know."

Albus' expression cleared. "Oh right. I don't know how to either. So I think we're on the same page. 'Course I'll bring it up. I hope you'll be feeling better soon." James nodded again.

"Just tap me awake and give it to me please don't put it on my bedside table." Albus looked mystified. "Sure, James whatever you want."

James smiled painfully. He barely smiled at him these days. "Thanks Al, I know I can always count on you, little bro." Albus nodded and focused on his mandrake just as Rose came back with the safety goggles. "Oh I've already potted my mandrake Rose; I don't need the goggles anymore. Thanks anyway."

Rose Sighed heavily. She went all that way for nothing. James did in fact feel a bit sorry for her. But his guilt and sorrow vanished as he heard her whisper to Albus, "I reckon he's up to something, your brother." Albus shrugged and nodded. "He always is."

Finally, plan b) is about to start, James thought, let's get this over with. James left dinner early that evening for a better chance to find the room of requirement. Dad had told him about it a few years ago. He ran all the way to the seventh corridor as if his life depended on it.

He paced up and down in front of where the gate was supposed to be_. "I need a place to hide from Albus. I need a place to hide from Albus. I need a place to hide from_…"

He gasped. A large black gate had appeared on the wall.

It was just as his dad had told him it'd be. Albus pulled the gate open and gratefully ran inside.

_I just hope Albus falls for it,_ he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

James, Lily, Albus, Rose & Hugo's Times at Hogwarts Chapter 3

"Lily! Lily! Wake up! Wake u-u-u-u-up!" Someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes sleepily and saw Albus, his eyes wide with terror.

"What happened, Al?" She asked, now fully awake. "I – was – bringing- James- his water – and he- h-he…" But he wouldn't continue because he was shaking too much. Lily got out of bed and on her knees so her face was level with her youngest brother's.

"What happened?" She said again. She tried to calm him down and he finally stopped shaking a little. "James-s isn't I-in bed-d! I was b-bringing him a glass of w-water like he asked and then when he didn't answer I pu-ulled back the covers and his bed w-was empty!" Lily frowned, confused.

"Why didn't you just put the glass on his bedside table?" Albus shook his head, trembling. "H-he told m-me not t-to. He told me to give it to h-him."

"Then what happened?" Albus shivered. "I looked everywhere for him, and I found this note under his pillow." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

Lily took it curiously and opened it up.

_**If you want to save your dear brother, I'm afraid you'll have to pay a price. **_

_**Not money, not toys. No, no, no, no. You'll have to be expelled Albus.**_

_**Get on the train tomorrow and don't show this to anyone. Then and only then will**_

_**your brother, James survive.**_

Lily frowned and looked at the scrap of paper harder. _It can't be_, she thought. "What is it?" Albus asked her. Lily looked at him, the truth dawning on her. "This is James' handwriting." She told him.

Albus' expression of terror was replaced by one of fury. "He tricked me! I'll kill him!" Lily clamped her hand on his mouth and whispered hurriedly, "Shhhh! You'll wake the others!" But it was too late. All the girls around her were stirring.

"Albus? What are you doing here?" Rose was looking at Albus, wide-eyed and confused. Albus and Lily hurriedly stood up.

One of the girls beside Rose got up from her bed and walked over to Lily, her expression shrewd. "Lily! It's the middle of the night! What's your problem? Can't you take better care of your brother? You woke us all up, and today's the first quidditch game of the season! We won't be able to go back to sleep now!" Lily had forgotten all about quidditch. She looked around guiltily; almost everyone was glaring at her.

Albus took a step behind her, scared. "I'm really sorry everyone. My brother just had a nightmare. Come on Albus, Rose." She ushered Albus and Rose out of the girls' staircase and into the common room. Lily then explained everything to Rose. "We don't know where James is and don't know how to find him." Lily finished off. Albus looked half- angry, half- miserable.

"Ooooohh! I have an idea!" Rose said, suddenly. We looked at her. She was jumping up and down excitedly, her eyes lit up. "Albus you know that map your dad gave you before we left for Hogwarts?" Albus nodded slowly. "Go on and get it! Then we can see where he is!" Lily beamed at her. "Brilliant, Rose! Let's go!" "Thanks." She mumbled, embarrassed.

Lily nodded at her then turned to Albus. "Wait a minute, how did you get up the girls' staircase? I know for a fact that last year a boy named Anthony Goldstein tried to get up the girls' staircase and he slid back down and couldn't get in."

Albus smiled proudly. "Dad already warned me about that. So I went to fetch my cloak dad also gave me and I snuck in behind a girl who was climbing back up from the washroom."

Lily smiled at him. "I'm impressed. I guess a little genius like you is always prepared." Albus nodded. Rose broke them apart and said hurriedly. "Come on we haven't got time for this! Don't you want to find out where James is? They all nodded and ran up the staircase. It was much different from the girls'. There wasn't anything there to stop the girls from bursting in.

Albus opened his trunk and got out the marauder's map. He opened it up and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Then, as if someone was drawing it, the corridors appeared one by one. They looked and looked but couldn't find James. Rose and Lily fell down on his bed, exhausted.

Albus smiled slyly. "This can only mean one thing," he said. He's in the room of requirement." He ran out back down the staircase and out the portrait hole. Rose and Lily hurtled after him at top speed, bewildered.

When they had paused to catch their breath, Lily spoke to Albus. "Al, what's the room of requirement?" Albus paused too and turned to her. "Dad was telling us about, don't you remember?" Lily shook her head.

Albus sighed and continued. "He said it's a secret place which takes the form of a room which you want to hide something in or simply hide in. You have to pace near the gate and think hard about what you need and it'll transform into whatever room you want. In this case we need to think, 'we need to find James, we need to find James, we need to find James.' The room of requirement doesn't appear on the map. That's also how I know where he is."

Rose and Lily nodded. They paced up and down thinking what Albus had told them to think. A gate appeared and Rose pulled it open. They ran inside and looked around. Lily turned on the light so they could see properly. The room was cluttered with stuff of all sorts. Books, kites, cabinets, brooms, and lamps were just a few of the things inside.

They made their way inside uncertainly. Lily heard something shatter behind her. She gasped and turned. She saw a quick blur of red and gold pajamas. It might have been a little quick, but Lily was positive she had seen it.

Lily suddenly became angry. It was all James' fault she had been woken in the middle of the night by Albus. His entire fault the whole girls' staircase had been woken and had blamed Lily. It was always his fault. She had lost her temper and wasn't in the mood for hide-and-seek. She spoke directly to James now. She might not be seeing him but she knew he was there.

"James, we know you're here. We're extremely mad at you for scaring Albus and we'll be writing to mum and dad. We're not in the mood for hide-and-seek and are disgusted by your sickening behavior. I'll see you at breakfast. But I might not see you after that as Mom and Dad will tell you to start packing your bags anyway." And with that, she, Rose, and Albus shut off the lights and slammed the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

James, Lily, Albus, Rose & Hugo's Times at Hogwarts Chapter 4

Albus' anger seemed to have vanished the next morning. He knew he ought to be mad at James for tricking him and trying to get him expelled but as he saw his older brother's face full of misery, his fury disappeared.

Albus changed into his robes as James did the same. They then went into the Great Hall for breakfast without speaking to one another. Albus Sat beside Rose as James sat beside Lily. James noticed Hugo trying to get her attention but Lily wasn't looking at him. She was grinning at someone from across the great hall.

James looked up from his breakfast to where she was smiling and saw… Scorpius. They were mouthing words to each other. James turned to Lily. "Since when were you friends with Scorpius?" She looked at James her face showing nothing but revulsion and hatred. "Since when were you allowed to speak to me?" She got up and went to sit with Albus and Rose.

James sighed and picked at his food. Owls started arriving and he was sure he was going to get a tell-off from mum. He sat sulkily waiting for the letter filled with anger and disappointment.

Albus was watching James from across the hall. "You really shouldn't have requested for a howler Lily." Lily shrugged. "He deserved it. Besides, if he was caught by a teacher, he would have lost about 100 points from Gryffindor." Albus nodded sulkily. "Yeah, I know."

An owl swooped down and dropped James his letter. A red letter. James looked at the howler, terrified. By now, all the Gryffindors were chanting, "Op-en it. Op-en it. Op-en it!" James did as he was told. The letter had burst open and formed a mouth. A terrible voice filled the Great Hall.

"_James Sirius Potter, we are very disappointed in you! How dare you scare your brother like that! Putting a murderous note under your pillow! It was a good thing Lily wrote to us. You'll be on the train home tonight! Go pack your bags! We're sickened by your behavior."_

The howler burst into flames. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at James, Everyone except Lily. She was looking down at the table, guilty.

Albus looked at Lily. "Lily, how could you? Now he's never coming back to Hogwarts!" Lily didn't answer. James got up and left the Great Hall to start packing.

Albus glared at Rose and followed James out the doors of the Great Hall. _I hope James' okay_, he thought. Potions was next. Professor Slughorn seemed to be rather biased, but in a nice way. While Albus was brewing an antidote, Slughorn tried helping him as an excuse to talk to him and Lily, who were sharing a table. He went on and on about Mum and Dad, you'd think dad was the best in his year at potions.

"Professor Slughorn," Albus asked him. " Was my dad good at potions?" Slughorn's eyes seemed to pop out of his eyelids."Good? _GOOD?_ He was brilliant at it! It was his best subject! why, i'm surprised your father didn't mention it. I hear he's an auror now. Fascinating. I always knew he'd make a good one. Oh yes, I always knew. Who wouldn't think he'd make a good auror? He was _The_ Harry Potter, after all. The Chosen One! The Boy Who Lived! Oh I still remember all those silly names they used to call him. Tell your father I said hi. I really miss him in my classes, oh yes, I really do." And with that, he waddled off toward his desk.

What did he mean? _The_ Harry Potter? The chosen one? The boy who lived? What's he talking about? Chosen for what? Albus wondered. He sometimes got the feeling his father wasn't telling him something. Lily and Rose were also looking lost and dumbfounded. Lily turned to Albus. "What did Professor Slughorn mean?" Albus shrugged. "We'll ask dad and mum at christmas." _Slughorn also seemed to go on about mum a lot. _Albus thought._ And dad's mum, who was also named Lily. Oh well, we'll ask mum too._

(After a few more lessons for Albus...)

James skipped all his lessons to pack. He was busy emptying his drawers when Albus came into the room. He had said he was feeling sick in his last lesson, defence against the dark arts and had kindly gotten dismissed with a 'I hope you'll feel better soon' from professor Lupin. Albus sat on his bed. And James sat on his own, across from him.

"I'm really sorry I tried to get you expelled." James said quietly. Albus nodded. "That's okay. I am a pain once in a while. I'm sorry you have to leave Hogwarts." James nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to miss this place. I guess there's no way I can stay." Albus shook his head sadly. "No, I sent mom a letter pleading your stay, but she said she was still very angry with you." James nodded at the ceiling.

Albus got up and held out his hand. "Then I'll see you at Christmas, James. Take care." James got up too and hugged his little brother. "Yeah see you at Christmas Al." His trunk was packed. He grabbed it and heaved it out the door along with his owl, Padfoot.

Albus followed him into the common room and out the portrait hole. He found that Rose, Hugo and Lily were waiting outside the portrait hole too. They all hugged James goodbye. James looked at Lily a little stiffly but she didn't seem to notice.

As James went onto the train, Albus, Rose, Hugo and Lily waved goodbye. "Take care, James!" Albus yelled but his words were lost in the loud steam of the engine. The train was picking up speed. Faster, faster, faster, faster… gone. Albus watched his brother disappear from sight. _That is the last time I'll ever see him at Hogwarts again,_ Albus thought.

He made his way back to Gryffindor tower without speaking to the others. He no longer had a brother at Hogwarts_. Goodbye James_, he thought miserably. _We'll see you at Christmas. _Lily put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Albus shook it off and ran up the boys' staircase and out of sight.


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts Chapter 5

When finally James arrived home, it was nearly dawn. He heaved his trunk up his lawn and rang the doorbell. Ginny opened the door. She looked slightly anxious but her expression softened when she saw James alone on the doorstep with his trunk and owl, face full of misery and depression.

"Hi James. Come in, we've missed you." She gave him a hug and opened the door wide for him to come in. Harry was behind Ginny. He too, hugged his son and whispered, "It's great to see you, James."

Once everyone had a mug of hot cocoa in their hands and were sitting beside the fireplace, James explained to them why he tried to get Albus expelled and why he was jealous of him.

"You guys always care so much for him and you don't have any concern for me." Harry exchanged an anxious look with Ginny.

"Well, you do kind of remind me of Uncle George." Ginny said half laughing. "I wish Uncle Fred was alive." James whispered miserably. "So do I." Ginny sighed and hugged her son. Harry looked away. "It's not your fault." Ginny said to Harry. "I'm the reason he died." Harry said sadly. "Stop lying to yourself!" Ginny said with a spark of fury. Harry took no notice.

james, dazed by today's events, went upstairs to unpack.

Ginny got up to make breakfast. Harry, however felt guilty. He and Ginny had separated their eldest son from his siblings and from Hogwarts. He decided that James wouldn't live like this. He would have a normal life, like his siblings.

He had locked James away from part of his life. He got a sickening feeling as he remembered the Dursleys locking him in a cupboard, and putting bars on his window to prevent him escaping to Hogwarts.

He felt very Dursley-ish, and shame and guilt welled up inside him. He got up, went up stairs and found James' door. He knocked three times. "Come in," a voice called from inside. He opened the door to find James lying on his bed, his wardrobe full, his work piled on his desk, and his empty trunk in the corner of his room.

His wand was on his bedside table, along with his model of the volcano Harry had sent him. James looked up into Harry's face and smiled. Harry smiled back forcefully. All of a sudden, he felt guilty again. James was actually fine with leaving Hogwarts, he _seemed_ fine.

"Hey dad. What's up?" James asked. Harry cleared his mind and sat down at the edge of James' bed. He looked into James' eyes. They were exactly the same color as Ginny's. He suddenly thought of her and realized he couldn't tell James he was allowed to go back to Hogwarts without Ginny's permission. But he could tell, Ginny also felt very guilty.

"I see you like the volcano I sent you." It was the only thing he could think to say. James nodded at it. "Yeah, thanks. It was a really nice gift… very thoughtful. I've wanted a volcano for years. Now I have my eyes on the prize." Harry laughed, and so did James. "I'll get you that for your birthday." He said. James grinned at his dad, "Thanks Dad."

They continued to sit in silence, pretending to be deep in thought. After a while, Harry noticed James seemed to feel a bit depressed. Harry sighed and put his arm around his son's shoulders. "At least you got rid of Albus. He seemed to be annoying you quite a lot."

James eyes filled with tears. "I miss him already. I was being stupid. He was perfectly fine. I was just jealous of him." Harry looked at his son seriously and said, "I might allow you to go back to Hogwarts,"- James looked up hopefully. –"if your mum says so. We both feel very guilty, you know." James' grin vanished as soon as it had come.

He looked down and muttered, "There's no way she'll allow me to go back. She's only being nice because she thinks she's been too hard on me. But she's not changing her mind. She's still mad at me, I can feel it." Harry shook his head and smiled at James. "She's not that cold-hearted. I'm sure she'll say yes."

James looked up and there was hopeless desperation in his eyes. "And if she says no?" His voice was just a whisper now. Harry looked away and said, "If she says no, you can stay and have dinner with Neville, Teddy, your mum and me." He looked back at James just in time to see his face brighten. "I miss Teddy and Professor Longbottom"

When Harry looked confused he said, "Neville! Not his dad!" He seemed to have read Harry's mind. Harry's expression cleared and he nodded understandingly. They sat there for a while.

James suddenly turned to him with fresh tears in his eyes and said, "Please let me go back to Hogwarts! It's my home! I won't try to expel Albus! I'll leave him alone, I promise no matter how jealous I am, he'll be unharmed and he can be your favorite again! I don't care! Please! I'll do anythi…

His words were drowned by a yell from downstairs. "Harry! James! Come on, Breakfast is ready!" Harry got up and yelled back, "Okay! We'll be down in a minute, Hon!" He went back to James and held out his hand. As James took it, Harry smiled sadly and said, "Albus isn't my favorite. I don't have a favorite. I love you all just the same, and I swear, I'll get you into Hogwarts again if it's the last thing I do."

James smiled a true smile. They walked out, closing the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hogwarts Chapter 6**

Lily woke up the next morning, fresh and happy. She wasn't thinking about James. She was thinking about Hagrid. They were to have tea with him today. She made her way to the great hall with Rose. Rose was also excited. She kept asking Lily how Hagrid's hut looked like.

"It looks like a_ normal_ hut, Rose, just more welcoming." She told her for about the fifth time. Suddenly a huge figure blocked their view.

"Hagrid!" They both said. He beamed down at them, "Alrigh', Lily, Rose?" Rose nodded shyly. "Never better!" Lily said.

Hagrid smiled at her warmly. "You look just like Lily Evans. She was the best witch o' her age I ever met." Lily looked down sadly. "It's quite a shame we never got to meet her." Hagrid too, nodded at the ground. He looked up and changed the subject. " Go' somewha' special wai'ing for you at me hut. I'll see you a' six o'clock." He waved and parted.

Rose turned to Lily as soon as Hagrid had left. "I wonder what's 'waiting' for us at his hut?" Lily shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough. Come on, we'd better hurry or we'll be late for breakfast." They ran inside the great hall. It looked magnificent, as usual. The ceiling looked like it was opened up to the heavens above, though Lily and Rose knew it was just a bewitched ceiling.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and ate their pancakes and scrambled eggs. Albus was seated next to Rose while Lily was seated next to Hugo. Lily noticed Hugo was watching her very attentively every time she glanced at Scorpius who was seated at the Gryffindor table. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was a pure-blood wizard and the son of Draco and Astoria Mal.

Lily realized she looked at him a lot. She looked back at him and tried to think about what it was about him that got her attention. Was it because he was pureblood? Nope. Was it because he was in Slytherin? Nope. Was it because he was handsome? Maybe. She shook her head to clear the thought and looked down. Her hands were shaking. She couldn't get him out of her head! She got up and whispered to Hugo, "I'll see you in a bit. I'm not hungry." He looked at her suspiciously, shrugged and returned to his food. She walked past Scorpius avoiding eye contact with him, and then she suddenly caught a whiff of an amazing smell. She breathed it in and turned around trying to find where it had come from. Scorpius was watching her. She decided to see if it was from him.

She walked up to him, "Hey, is this the Slytherin table? It looks _friendly_ and, well you're a Malfoy." She finished embarrassedly looking away. He looked at her, clearly offended.

"Um, yeah this is the Slytherin's table. Sucks, right? I wish I was in Gryffindor." Lily's jaw fell open. The terrific smell was coming off of him. She couldn't believe he wanted to be in Gryffindor! He was a Malfoy_. Then again, he might be lying,_ she considered, _but then that must mean he likes me! _

She looked at him curiously. Maybe he wasn't all bad. "Why didn't you go in Gryffindor then?" He looked at her, confused. "You can't exactly choose, can you?" He turned back around and started picking at his food.

Lily, rather offended he had dissed her, said, "Uh yes you can. My father got put in Gryffindor because he wanted to be in it, and not in Slytherin. My father also told me that the sorting hat had told him he'd do well in Slytherin though it still put him in Gryffindor because my father asked it to!"

Malfoy turned back around and said spitefully, "You know what? I don't think I want to be in Gryffindor anymore, they're a bunch of know-it-alls! I'm surprised you're not in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff! You talk way too much! Tell your father to stop telling lies to his children!"

_He IS all bad!_ Lily thought. "My father was NOT lying!" She turned her back towards him and ran away. Just when she had pulled the door open she heard him call over his shoulder, "Righto! I'll keep that in mind next time you come to me and tell me your father's rich and famous!" All the Slytherins laughed joyfully as Lily rushed out, fighting back tears.

Lily sat on her four-poster bed and thought about how mean Scorpius was. She felt like letting out all her anger on him, but she'd get in trouble. She sighed and lay down. She had care of magical creatures with Hagrid and the Slytherins today. She couldn't hide from her lessons. She combed her hair, walked down the girls' staircase, through the portrait hole and to her class.

She groaned when she found their lesson was studying blast-ended skrewts. The Slytherins arrived late, talking amongst themselves.

Hugo went over to her side and said, "Lily, what were you thinking talking to Malfoy? You know he's demented!" lily giggled a little. "It's not funny!" He exclaimed, exasperated.

Lily didn't answer. She didn't think she wanted to tell Hugo about Scorpius right now. That was a personal matter. Hugo went to stand next to Albus and Rose. Hagrid beamed at her and started explaining what they were to do. Five minutes into his lecture, Hagrid broke off and looked behind her.

She looked up curiously. He nodded to whoever was behind her. He then went back to explaining. Something grabbed her hand and a voice whispered in her ear, "Come with me!" Whoever it was, pulled her away from her class and back into the castle, in an empty classroom. All she could see was a blonde head. She knew who it was immediately. Scorpius released her hand and turned to face her.

Lily looked at him, scared. He was about to hurt her. To get revenge, she knew it! Scorpius' face softened as he looked at her white face, full of fear. "I owe you an apology about what happened this morning at breakfast. I was just pissed off that I couldn't be in Gryffindor. I'm really sorry." He insisted looking her in the eyes, grey meeting brown.

Lily's heart was pounding. She could feel the blood rushing to her face. She nodded understandingly, though on the inside she wanted to hug him. "It's okay. I can be pretty talkative." He half smiled at her. "I don't know about talkative, but pretty? Oh yeah."

Lily laughed. "Thanks! That's really sweet of you. Is that cologne you're wearing? It smells really good." The question had just popped out of her mouth before she could stop it. She waited for his reaction with baited breath, biting her lower lip. It was his turn to laugh. "Yeah, my dad gave it to me last Christmas and I figured I should use it." Lily decided she wanted to be friends with Scorpius. "Would you like to be friends?" He nodded, his eyes not leaving her face.

Lily grinned at him. "Okay. That's enough romance for one day, buddy." He laughed and they walked back to class together, hand-in-hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Hogwarts Chapter 7

Albus, Rose, Lily, and Hugo ran out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut. They silently argued who was going to knock, which was pretty stupid as Fang, Hagrid's dog howled at the door.

Hugo pushed past the other three and knocked four times on the door. Nothing happened. Lily and Hugo looked at each other, confused. Hagrid ALWAYS answered when someone knocked.

"Maybe we should leave," Albus whispered, "and come back another time." Rose shook her head, "No, I want to see the inside!" Albus glared at her. "What are we supposed to do? Get in through the window?" Rose shrank slightly under Albus' cold stare.

"I think we should go in, Hugo." Lily said grabbing Hugo's arm.

"No, not yet. We should knock again. Hagrid probably didn't hear over Fang's howls." Lily nodded and stepped forward. They could still hear Fang barking. She knocked three times.

Nothing happened. Rose and Albus cast worried glances behind Lily and Hugo's backs. "Okay this is getting out of control! Someone knock again, if nobody answers we'll smash the door down." Hugo said. That would attract too much attention, Hugo," Said Albus.

Rose grabbed Albus' hand and they backed away in fright.

Hugo and Lily both knocked on the wooden door together, five times, hard. Nothing whatsoever happened. "Okay Lily I don't care what you say but I'm Busting this door open." Hugo said.

Lily looked at Hugo calmly. "I agree with you. On three!" Hugo nodded and they crouched into a ready position. "Three…" Hugo began. "Two..." Lily continued. "ONE!" Lily and Hugo screamed, but before they could run and bust the door open, Rose and Albus pulled them back looking frightened.

"What?" asked Hugo, annoyed. Albus shushed him. "I think I hear something." He whispered. Rose and Lily looked around, listening closely. They didn't hear anything suspicious, just the wind whistling in their ears. Lily turned to Albus. "Why? What did you hear?"

Albus shook his head. "I guess it was just Fang but I heard a sad whimper. Like someone needed help or comfort." Hugo looked at Lily, Lily looked at Rose, and Rose looked at Albus. There was a slight pause.

"So now what do we do?" Lily asked finally. "Go in through the window?" Albus and Rose nodded. Lily turned to Hugo. He looked at her, and then nodded. "Okay, Hugo can you give me a lift?" Lily asked him. "Sure, let's just hope you aren't very heavy." Lily laughed and held up her arms so Hugo could lift her high enough for her to reach the windowsill.

Hugo lifted her high up and Lily looked inside the wide window.

There was Fang howling and whimpering on the floor, but there was someone else as well, someone with a handsome blonde head, and cold grey eyes. Scorpius Malfoy was in Hagrid's hut, backed into a corner, his face white and terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hogwarts Chapter 8**

"**Get up! Your mother and I will be in the basement cleaning up, okay? You need to wake up, James!" Something was shaking him. "Noo! **_**I'm tired!" **_**He yawned pulling his pillow over his head. "Go 'way, lemme sleep!"**

**He heard someone laughing. He meant to say what's so funny, but he just couldn't find the strength to, so he stayed silent. "Your hair looked just as messy as mine was when I was your age. Rumor has it; my dad even had the same messy hair." The person laughed again, and James groaned, irritated, plugging his ears. Suddenly James realized his dad was talking to him. **

**"Your mother and I will be in the basement, okay? We're sorting out all the junk." "Okay," James said. Harry ruffled James' hair and left.**

**James got up, took a shower, and changed his clothes. He attempted to brush hair, but it just wouldn't lie flat, so he gave up after a while. He went downstairs to make breakfast, thinking of Hogwarts, and how all kinds of food just appeared on the tables. It made him hungry.**

**He quickened his pace down the stairs and his heart ached. He missed Albus. He missed Rose and Hugo… even Lily. They were probably off having a great breakfast, not even thinking of him.**

**James sighed as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He went into the kitchen and stole a glance around the kitchen for what to make. But no sooner had his eyes traveled to the dinner table, and then did he see three pieces of toast, two scrambled eggs, one glass of pumpkin juice, and an apple. He grinned happily. So they _did_ feel sorry for expelling him, didn't they? James sat down and started to eat.**

**(Back to Lily, Rose, Hugo, and Albus.)**

"**SCORPIUS!" Albus heard Lily gasp. "I knew there was something going on with you two!" Hugo said angrily.**

**They all backed up and Scorpius climbed out. His cold grey eyes narrowed when he saw Hugo. "I'm close to her, okay? Back off." **

**Hugo scowled at Lily. "What were you thinking? Cuddling up to a Slytherin? You're INSANE!"**

"**Stop yelling at her! I made the move!" Scorpius yelled. "I asked her to be friends. I threatened her with dark magic! Leave her alone! She didn't do anything wrong!" Lily turned to Scorpius, "I asked, you didn't! Stop blaming yourself!" Hugo gave a roar of rage. "Oh, now you're defending him? What is he your boyfriend, now? I'm so sorry I missed the ceremony." He said his voice full of sarcasm.**

**Lily slapped Hugo, her eyes full of angry tears. Hugo dived at Scorpius and knocked him off his feet, just as Lily dived at Hugo yelling, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Albus and Rose, who had been watching the scene fearfully, rushed up to drag Lily and Hugo away from each other and from farther harm. Hugo had a black eye and broken leg, Scorpius' nose was broken, and Lily, her arm broken. **

"**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Professor McGonagall, the headmistress had arrived. They didn't realize how much of a racket they were making. Everyone started complaining all at once. "Lily slapped me!" "Hugo beat up my boyfriend!" "They started fighting!" "He accused me of being her boyfriend!" "I'm scared!" Professor McGonagall held up her hand for quiet and all at once, everyone fell silent.**

**Her lips were very thin and very white, and she was trembling with rage. "Can you tell me what all of you are doing here?" She asked, fighting to keep her voice even. "We were going to see Hagrid, and we found out that Scorpius was in his hut and Hagrid wasn't." Rose said in a small voice, as Lily, Hugo, and Albus nodded.**

"**I called Hagrid into my office, because I needed to discuss time tables with him, and he is in the washroom at the moment. That's when I saw you five fighting, from my Office window."**

**McGonagall said. "Now, can you explain why YOU are here Scorpius?" Scorpius looked down, embarrassed. "I wanted to see what Lily was up to, and I wanted to hang out with her." Lily went to stand beside Scorpius, and took his hand, beaming.**

**McGonagall stared at the pair of them for a short second, astounded. She recovered quick and turned to the others. **

**Rose looked scared, Albus looked betrayed, and Hugo looked Furious. **

**She fixed her glasses and said, "Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Gryffindor, be glad it isn't a hundred. Follow me into the castle, Albus and Rose, you will go back to your dormitories immediately and Lily, Hugo, and Scorpius, you will need the hospital wing. You will each get a call home." They all gazed at each other miserably, seeming to regret it all, and followed Professor McGonagall up the steps and back inside the Castle. **

**Every once in a while she muttered things like, "What would your father say? He got into trouble all the time of course, but he had very good reason to, as he was saving everyone, playing the hero." Lily and Albus looked at each other, confused. **

**Scorpius saw this exchange. "But don't you know? Your father's famous." Lily laughed. "Good one." Scorpius was looking at her, shocked. He wasn't the only one; Professor McGonagall was looking at her the exact same way. "But, surely you know?" She asked Lily, puzzled. "What do you mean?" Lily asked.**

'**I guess he had a very good reason not to tell his kids, yes, that's probably it. Yes, yes, potter was always very intelligent." She seemed to be muttering to herself now. "Er, right." Albus said and hurried off to the portrait of the fat lady with Rose. **

**Professor McGonagall led Lily, Hugo, and Scorpius to the hospital wing, just as Madam Pomphrey came hurrying up, and directing each of the kids to a separate bed.**

**(Back to James)**

**James was drinking the last of his pumpkin juice when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" he yelled as he grabbed it and turned it on. "Hello?" James said into the receiver.**

**A stern voice answered him. "Good evening, is this the potter's household?" "Yes," said James cautiously. "James. This is the headmistress, professor McGonagall. Your sister is in the hospital wing and I'd like to speak to your parents."**

**Panic seized him, his mind was spinning. "What happened to Lily? Is she okay?" He demanded. "She's quite alright. She broke her arm, but she's okay now. Please let me talk to you parents." James opened the front door and handed Harry and Lily the phone. They looked at him puzzled. **

"**It's from Hogwarts! Lily's in the hospital wing!" James informed them. Harry hurriedly grabbed the phone and started talking to McGonagall. When their conversation was done, James asked, "What happened?" Harry looked at James seriously and said, "Lily, Hugo, Rose, and Albus got into a fistfight." James jaw fell open. "Albus? Is he okay? What's wrong with him? Tell me!" He demanded, panicking. **

"**He's alright, he was watching the fight. We're going to visit them tomorrow." Lily said. James seized his chance and looked at his mother with his big brown puppy dog eyes. "Now that we're in even trouble, can I go back to Hogwarts?" He asked.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hogwarts Chapter 9**

Lily woke up early the next morning. Her bed seemed warm and comfortable, and the atmosphere seemed friendly and seemed to be winking at her. She sat up and looked around just as Madam Pomphrey came bustling in, a silver tray full of food in her hands.

"Your arm is okay. I mended the bones. Your parents and brother will be here shortly." She said. "You might as well have some breakfast." She placed the silver breakfast tray on Lily's bedside table. Lily's stomach grumbled with hunger.

"Thank you. Where's Scorpius?" She asked looking around. The bed beside her was empty. She and Hugo were the only ones in beds. Hugo was still asleep. Madam Pomphrey looked at her quickly as if she were going to explode if she didn't tell her, and then said, "I mended his nose already. He didn't need to stay the night. He left while you were asleep."

"Oh." Said Lily, but before she could feel disappointed, Five people came running in. First was her brother James, next were her mom and her dad, and after that, were Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Lily beamed at them. She got out of bed and hugged each of them in turn. She hugged James last and whispered, "I'm _really_ sorry," in his ear. He nodded forgivingly and whispered back, "It's alright lily. I deserved it."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny said it first, "You can go back, James." James mouth fell open in astonishment and happiness. He did a kind of whoop and hugged his mother. Suddenly they heard people coming and turned around.

Albus, and Rose were running towards them and Hugo was stirring briefly.

Hugo opened his eyes and saw his whole family looking back at him. He jumped out of bed and hugged his parents along with Rose and Albus.

"We were so worried! We were told you all got into a fistfight! What happened?" Hermione said, concerned. Lily began to tell them. When she was done, every parent had their mouth wide open. Ginny recovered first.

"Um, Lily, you are much too young to have a boyfriend! I didn't even have a boyfriend in my second year! I started dating at around the age of fourteen or fifteen!" Lily glared at her mother. "Well, I'm not you! Scorpius is the one for me, I know it!" Harry and Ron exchanged exasperated looks. There were times when Harry thought Cho Chang was the one. There were even times when Ron thought Lavender Brown was the right girl for him. But they were both very, very wrong.

Lily turned away from them all, with her arms folded across her chest.

"Wait!" Ginny suddenly said. "Did you kiss?" She asked angrily. Lily turned to face her mother. "N-no! We've just gotten to know each other!" She said half terrified, half defending. Ginny shook her head. "He's from Slytherin, Lily! Are you crazy?"

"Yeah no one's that thick." Ron muttered. "Ron!" said a reproachful Hermione. "Okay Lily, be friends with him, get to know him, but don't kiss him." Harry and Ron laughed. "What if he wants to kiss me?" Lily asked Hermione, angrily. "Then you can kiss him _on the cheek_." "Humph." Said Lily turning away again.

"Well, thank goodness you're okay. We'll leave tomorrow. James you can join them back to Hogwarts at Christmas." Ginny said and James nodded happily. "For now, well, Professor McGonagall says it's alright to go up to your four-poster. It hasn't been removed." James beamed, kissed his mother goodnight, nodded to the others, and left.

"We'll be sleeping in the hospital wing, what fun!" said Ron sarcastically. Everyone laughed. Lily finished up her breakfast and they went for a walk around the castle, which followed many stories of their parents' childhood.

"Were you famous when you were little, dad?" Albus asked suspiciously. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny exchanged glances worriedly. Finally, Harry said, "It's getting late, we should probably return to the hospital wing." Ron snorted. "Nice subject change." He chuckled under his breath. Harry smacked his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This Chapter Is Dedicated to: Betrayed Soul!**

**Hogwarts Chapter 10**

James opened his eyes to bright sunlight the next morning. He jumped out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast with his siblings. He then went to the hospital wing to talk to his parents. It felt so good that his parents were at Hogwarts with him! Sometimes, he even got the feeling that a few students were jealous of him, when they passed him in the corridors, they shot him nasty glares, and most of them were Slytherins.

But James didn't care. He was back at Hogwarts, with his parents, with his siblings, and having a great time! He felt this day couldn't get any better! He walked into the hospital wing, practically skipping, to find Ron and Harry playing exploding snap, and Ginny and Hermione playing a muggle card game. They all greeted James, Hugo, Rose and Albus – Harry and Ron not looking up – cheerfully.

"Where's Lily?" Ginny asked James, stifling a yawn. Albus shrugged, but James strongly suspected she was hanging out with her Slytherin soul mate. "She told me she's going to madam Puddifoot's Café with Scorpius." Rose said quietly. "She was really excited."

"Excited for some serious snogging, I bet." Ron muttered to Harry, and Hugo scowled. "I'm going to find out what they're up to." He said.

Ginny shook her head at him. "You never respect Lily's privacy, do you?" But Hugo had already left. James turned to his parents. "I'm going to go to the Great Hall. I'm getting kind of bored." Harry and Ginny nodded.

James walked out the door and to the great hall. Suddenly, a kid – a Slytherin fifth year, by the look of him – stopped him. "Is that Harry Potter in the hospital wing?" He snarled in his rough voice. James stopped and stared at the kid. "Yes," he said slowly, "He's my dad. How do you know his name?"

The Slytherin looked shocked. "You don't know about your father? You don't even know about his scar?" James looked at him, strangely. "Is my dad famous?" He asked, pausing. The Slytherin boy gawped at him. "Famous for the wrong reason, yes!" He said as if it were obvious.

"Why? What did he do?" James asked, worried. The fifth year looked at him for a moment, and then said, "Well, my parents told me he was terrible, broke all the rules, and manipulated all the teachers into loving him! He wasn't anyone's hero. He just caused trouble, and was an old fraud! 'The chosen one', they called him. 'The boy who lived!'

The boy snorted and peeked into the hospital wing where Harry and Ron were still playing Exploding Snap.

He turned back to James and said, "See? He's just an ordinary wizard seeking attention. I dunno, I don't really blame him. Now you're all famous for nothing. "He shook his head and walked away.

James cleared his head and suddenly realized he didn't feel like going into the Great Hall. He was on his way back to his dormitory, when Hugo came gasping out of nowhere, his face full of fury.

"They're talking at Madam Puddifoot's Café!" He yelled, "They're cuddled up together smiling like a happy couple!" James thought it was time to calm him down. "Calm down, Hugo. They're just talking." Hugo gave James a look of disgust and stalked off. James sighed and walked on, hoping he wouldn't bump into another person.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see who it was. It was Albus. He came to a halt in front of James, his hands on his knees, gasping for air. "What happened?" asked James dully. "Hagrid just let slip that dad was famous because of his scar! I was in the hospital wing and was going to follow you and Hagrid stopped me, and asked where dad was. He missed him." James stared at Albus, and Albus stared back. After a moment, James said, "It's time to investigate, little bro."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I AM SOO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING LATELY!**I know many of you were counting on me but I was just so busy with schoolwork and whatnot, I didn't get a chance to write for quite a while.I am SO SORRY! I hope this chapter makes it up to you guys! Make sure to review if you want to make mefeelgood about my stories! If you make me feel good about my stories, I might even feel good about updating faster! Heehee blckmail XD Just PLEASE review!

**Hogwarts: CH. 11**

The next morning, Harry, Ginny, Ron Hermione, and James boarded the train back to home. Everyone was sorry to see them go. "Love you, daddy!" Lily chirped. Rose gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. As Lily was hugging James goodbye, she whispered, "Take care." James pulled back and saw that she had a tear in her eye. "Hey! None of that here! I'll see you at Christmas, remember?" He said, wiping it away with his hand.

She laughed, "You sound like dad." He hugged her again. "Yeah, well I had to grow up pretty fast around here to stop torturing Al." They both laughed. James moved through the crowd to say goodbye to the others.

When Albus hugged James goodbye, he said, "I can't wait until you come back so we can investigate about dad! I can't call though! Dad would know we're up to something. Uh, I'll tell you new leads when you come back for Christmas! Love you, James."

James nodded, "Hey, hey, let's not get emotional!" He kissed Albus' hair and grabbed Harry's hand as they got onto the train. He went into a compartment and waved goodbye.

The steam of the engine started running and pretty soon the train was gathering speed. James waved, smiled, and shouted out goodbyes until the others were out of sight. He then lay back on the seat and smiled, thinking of his returning to Hogwarts.

On the way home, James, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were offered Pumpkin Pasties, Bertie Bottes Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, and much morefrom the trolley lady.

Ron bought them some of everything. "Thanks, Ron!" James exclaimed. As James was digging into a Cauldron Cake, He heard Harry mutter to Ron, "Not so poor now, are we?" Ron grinned impishly at him and said, "Guess not,"

**A/N**: Hope u liked this chapter! Again, Sorry I took so long! Submit reviews please and follow!


End file.
